voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Saizo Kirigakure
Saizo Kirigakure is a selectable character in two Voltage games: Samurai Love Ballad, a social party game, and Sakura Amidst Chaos, a paid novel game. He is loosely based on the legendary ninja Kirigakure Saizō. Saizo's personality and appearance underwent significant changes between Sakura Amidst Chaos and the release of Samurai Love Ballad. Samurai Love Ballad Party Background Saizo is a famous ninja from Iga. He is known as the Lord of Assassin. In the story, he is currently serving Sanada Genjirou Yukimura as the Sanada Ten Braves. Saizo is also Sasuke's sensei. It was found that he met you when the two of you were young. He was crying under a cherry blossom tree and you had given him dango to cheer him up. When you left, you dropped your hair comb and Saizo has kept it ever since. It was when Saizo developed his love for dango. Yukimura explains that Saizo will let someone get away with murder if he/she leaves enough dango beside the corpse. Appearance Saizo has long-layered silver hair that spikes up and crimson eyes. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Saizo's is usually seen in his simple dark blue kimono with a kanata on his waist. *'Sleepwear:' Saizo wears a simple white sleeping robe belted at the waist. *'Samurai Attire:' Saizo's wears a dark blue color ninja outfit with grey belt. His ninja outfit has black left-neck corset. His arms are protected by black armored waistband. He has two kanata at his back. *'Formal Attire:' Saizo wears a blue kimono which his clan symbol are on both sides of his robe. Personality Saizo was known as a cold-blooded assassin in the past. He is quiet most of the time but can give good advise. His has strong observation skills and can remain calm in most situations. He usually calls Yukimura as dear and you as little lady. After Saizo fell in love with you, he tried his best to keep you from getting too involved in his missions as a way to protect you. He is very protective to the extent that he could give up his life to protect those he loved. In Yukimura's route, he protected Yukimura from gun bullets and saved you from Tokugawa despite having serious injuries. He does not show his emotions easily, but deep down he is sensitive. In an event story, you were given a fake dead poison by his elder sister, Yuki, and cried after you awaken from your fake death. Overview of Main Story Saizo is the first to learn that you're a woman after witnessing you whipping sweat off your bare chest. He immediately suspects you as a spy. After assuring that you are not there to assassinate anyone, he casually leaves. To your surprise, he doesn't tell anyone that you are in fact a woman dressed as a man. Even when they find out, he went on as if had no prior knowledge of your deceit. Though your first encounter and Saizo's aloof and stoic personality, your relationship grows. 'Sakura Amidst Chaos' Background Coming Soon... Insight Saizo_SAC_Insight.jpg The Clan Sanada_Clan.jpg Appearance Coming Soon... Outfits *'Formal Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Warrior Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... Summary of Routes Budding Hearts Coming Soon... Trivia *Saizo has two siblings, an older sister named Yuki and a younger brother named Hotaru. **His relationship with Yuki is very rocky, and he doesn't like his sister getting involved in his life. Although he rarely mentions Hotaru, there are clues that Saizo cares about his younger brother. *According to history records, it might be that he never really existed in real life and just a legend based off from another man named Kirigakure Shikaemon. Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Samurai Love Ballad Category:Historical Character Category:Taurus Sign Category:Born in April Category:Kirigakure Saizou